


Life's A Journey, But Family's A Trip

by Xingshou



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hell is a highway haha get it, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Past Abuse, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Spider siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou
Summary: When Molly shows up at the hotel after the latest Extermination to ask Angel to help her and Arackniss fulfill a request, Angel finds himself trapped in a days-long road trip with his siblings. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 52
Kudos: 87





	1. Come Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought maybe finishing two Hazbin stories and getting close to finishing another would get the Hazbin bug out of my brain but it didn't. IT MADE IT WORSE!   
> So I present to you: spider siblings road trip shenanigans and such.

Afternoon was already creeping into evening by the time Angel made his way downstairs. He could never really sleep on Extermination Night. He knew he was perfectly safe in the hotel, thanks to the efforts of Charlie and Alastor, but the place wasn’t soundproof, and it didn’t keep him from hearing the shrieks of terror, the bodies hitting the ground, the weird buzzing that always seemed to follow their yearly heavenly invaders. Not to mention the night always freaked Fat Nuggets out. The noises always sent him squealing and snuffling into Angel’s lap, desperate for comfort and refusing to leave the safety of the spider’s arms until the screaming had stopped. 

Angel figured the rest of the hotel residents probably hadn’t slept much either, considering. He was just planning on making an appearance downstairs, maybe grabbing a snack for Fat Nuggets, and then going straight back to bed. He wasn’t expecting to see Charlie at the bar, head in hands, Vaggie rubbing her back. 

Angel hesitated. He could walk right past them to the kitchen and not get involved, but something pushed him to change course and walk up to the bar instead. “Hey, toots, er… everythin’ okay?” 

Vaggie gave Angel a look over the blonde’s head. “It’s the day after Extermination, Angel, of course everything isn’t okay.” 

Charlie threw her head back and wailed, making Angel jump. “It’s been a year and we didn’t save anyone at all… I faaa-aaailed….” She hiccupped, and Angel finally noticed the empty glass on the bar. 

“ChaCha, are you _drunk_?” 

Charlie sniffled, grabbing the empty glass and clinking the ice cubes around inside. “Now I’ll lose the ice cubes too. ‘Cause they’ll melt! I’m sorry I couldn’t save you… you… poor little… melty ice cubes…” 

Angel glanced at Husk behind the bar, but the cat held up his hands, “I didn’t overserve. The kid’s just a lightweight.” 

Charlie flung her head back down into her arms. Vaggie grimaced, stroking Charlie’s hair. “You didn’t fail, hun, you’ve not really been trying that long when you think about it…” 

“Vags is right,” Angel said, sitting on the stool next to Charlie, “I been here seventy fuckin’ years, one year ain’t that long in the grand scheme o’ things – toss a martini up here, Husky – and look, I’m still here! I can practically feel my angel in trainin’ wings growin’ in already.” 

Charlie lifted her head, wiping tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. “You – you can?” 

“Sure, I’m the picture of redemption!” Angel grinned, placing a hand on his chest. “Those feathered fucks up there are prolly backed up wit’… uh… I dunno, paperwork or somethin’. Ya did make a difference, Charlie, I promise.” 

Charlie cast her eyes down. “I dunno…” 

“I’ll prove it to ya!” Angel said, “Tell ya what, next time some opportunity for a good deed comes knockin’, I’ll do it no questions asked, ‘kay?” 

“Really?” Vaggie raised an eyebrow at him over Charlie’s head. Angel held his hand up. 

“Scout’s honor.” 

“You were never a Boy Scout.” 

“Fuck nah. But I’d look damn good in the uniform,” Angel smirked. 

They all jumped a little as someone hammered on the door. Charlie’s eyes widened. “Oh – oh, maybe it’s a new guest! Oh, no, I can’t greet anyone like this…” 

“You stay here, hun,” Vaggie said. “I’ll take care of them.” She got up, disappearing around the corner into the atrium. 

“Why’re they knockin’?” Angel asked curiously. “It’s a hotel, not a damn fortress. Here, Princess, ya should probably drink some water.” 

“Angel, it’s for you,” Vaggie’s voice called around the corner. 

“Ooh,” Angel stood up, straightening his jacket. “Extermination Day make some poor fucker realize I’m the best he’s eva gonna – “ he trailed off as Vaggie rounded the corner, his eyes falling on the demon following behind her. 

A feminine spider, white fur with pink markings just like his, and absolutely massive pink curls dropping almost all the way down to the floor, straining against a black headband. A demon Angel hadn’t seen in quite a while. 

“Molly?!” 

“Tony!” 

The spider threw her hands in the air, crossing the distance between them and pulling Angel into a hug. Husk eyed Vaggie, mouthing _‘Tony?’_ but the moth could only shrug. 

Angel pushed away, though he still held onto Molly’s shoulders, looking her up and down. “The fuck ya doin’ here? It ain’t safe to walk the streets yet.” 

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Molly waved a hand, then placed her lower arms on her hips. “Did all ya manners fall out ya head or somethin’? Ya gonna introduce me ta your friends or what?” 

“Oh… right,” Angel blinked, “Um…Princess, Vaggie, Husk – this is Molly. My sister.” 

“Sister?!” Charlie squealed, her hands going to her cheeks as her eyes filled with tears. She slid off her stool, flinging her arms around Molly. “It’s so good to meet you… I’m so happy you’re here… your brother is… amazing…” 

“Oookay,” Angel gently pulled Charlie off of Molly before she started sobbing. “Sorry,” he said to his sister, “She’s been drinkin’. Extermination, ya know.” 

Molly spotted the water on the bar, grabbing it and passing it to Charlie. “It’s nice to meet you too, sweetie. Maybe ya should have a drink a’ that.” 

“So everythin’ okay, Molls?” Angel checked, “I ain’t seen ya since before I joined this damn place.” 

“And whose fault is that?” 

“Pops. And Niss.” 

Molly rolled her eyes. “Whateva, Tony.” 

Angel cocked his head at her, trying to get a read on why she was there. “So?” 

Molly sighed, sitting primly on one of the stools. “I’m actually here about Pops.” 

Angel bristled, his walls going up immediately. “Fuck ‘im. He can go an’ get himself Exterminated for all I care.” 

“Well, actually…” Molly reached into her purse, pulling out a small box and placing it on the counter. “Ya got your wish.” 

Angel eyed the box, uncomprehending. “Eh?” 

“Pops was Exterminated last night. These are his ashes – Niss an’ I got him cremated this morning.” 

A wave of different emotions flooded through Angel, all vying for the top spot in his brain. Anger, annoyance, even a little fear, some regret… mostly anger, though, that he hadn’t been able to be the one to take the bastard out. And annoyance that his siblings hadn’t even invited him to the cremation. He would’ve said no anyway, but it would’ve been nice to be invited. 

“S’that all ya came to tell me?” Angel asked flatly. “Ya could’ve just texted.” 

“No…” Molly put the box back in her purse. “That’s not all.” She glanced around at the other curious hotel residents. “Is there somewhere private we can go?” 

\--- 

“Real swanky place,” Molly nodded approvingly as Angel led her into the disused ballroom and shut the door behind them. “Kinda dusty, though.” 

“Don’t let Niffty hear ya say that. She’ll go feral on ya.” 

“Wouldn’t want that,” Molly said, taking the seat Angel offered her. He dragged an old armchair up to face her and flopped into it. 

“What’s this about, then? Ya want me to pay for somma the cremation or some shit? ‘Cause I’m tellin’ ya right now I ain’t doin’ that.” 

“No,” Molly shook her head. “Niss covered all that anyway. I came to ask…” she fiddled with her lower hands, letting out a small laugh, “I kinda thought this would be easier.” 

Angel cocked his head. “Spit it out.” 

“We can’t just keep dad’s ashes in a box.” 

“Why the fuck not? Ain’t that what you’re supposed to do with ‘em?” 

“I guess some people do, but… a lot of people scatter them. Someplace nice.” 

Angel huffed. “This is Hell, there ain’t anywhere nice.” 

“There are some places. If ya look hard enough. And we wouldn’t hafta find one, anyway… Pops left a request. Wants ‘em to be tossed at the seaside.” 

“Is there even a seaside in Hell?” 

“I did some research, and yes, there is, but… it’s far. Almost on the outskirts for as far as you can go here. It’d be a couple days driving.” 

“Have a great trip, then.” 

“Tony –“ Molly bit her lip at the look Angel gave her, “ _Angel_. Please. This is a chance for us – me, you, Arackniss. We haven’t all been together since before we all died.” 

“Eva think there’s a reason for that?” 

Molly scowled, getting to her feet, “Ya could’ve put some effort in, too! I thought maybe since you joined this dumb hotel ya might understand… might be different…” 

“Molly,” Angel said firmly, “Ya know how I felt about Pops, and more importantly, ya know how he felt about me. Why the fuck would I go outta my way just to fulfill some dumbass dyin’ wish a’ his. And by the way,” he looked around, “I don’t see Niss here beggin’ me, either. How’s he feel ‘bout all this? I’m guessin’ he don’t want me to come since he ain’t even here.” 

“He’s here,” Molly said softly. “He just didn’t come in. He’s waiting in the car.” 

Angel raised his eyebrows at her. “An’ that’s betta somehow?” 

Molly sighed, gathering her purse, “Just think about it, ‘kay? We’re not leavin’ ‘til tomorrow mornin’. Plenty a’ time to change ya mind.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Please,” Molly took Angel’s hands in hers, giving them a squeeze, meeting his eyes. “Just think about it.” 

Angel sighed. “Ya need an escort to ya car or anythin’?” 

“No,” Molly said, a little sadly, as Angel opened the ballroom door for her, ignoring how Charlie, Vaggie and Husk jumped away as if they hadn’t been listening. “I’ll be goin’. It was… real good to see ya, Tony – Angel Dust.” 

“Yeah,” Angel said softly as they made it to the front door, which he also opened for her. “Lemme know how the trip goes. An’… say hi to Niss.” 

He watched her head down the path, not closing the door until he was sure she was safely in the car. He leaned against it, letting out a sigh. 

“You have a sister?!” 

Angel jumped, startled at how close Charlie managed to get to him without him noticing. She was staring up at him with big, watery eyes. 

“She’s my twin, actually,” Angel admitted, and Charlie let out another squeal. 

“Twins?! Omigosh, you should’ve asked her to stay for dinner!” 

Angel snorted, “Ya look like you’re soberin’ up, at least.” 

“Which one’s older? You or her?” 

“She is,” Angel said. “By five minutes.” He pushed off the door, heading to the kitchen to finally get that snack for Nuggets, but Charlie wouldn’t let up, following him all the way. 

“What did she want? Was everything alright?’ 

“My father got Exterminated, apparently.” Angel opened the fridge, looking for a carrot or something suitable for his pig, turning around only to find Charlie’s eyes filling with tears again. “Oh no. Don’t start bawlin’ again –“ 

“Angel, I am so sorry,” Charlie said, taking his hand, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Fuck no. I’m glad he’s erased, bastard fuckin’ deserved it,” Angel muttered, grabbing a coffee mug and filling it with water before tossing it in the microwave. “Molly wanted me to go wit’ her and my brother –“ 

“You have a brother too?!” 

Angel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and before ya ask, he’s older. Anyway, she wanted me ta go wit’ them to spread his ashes somewhere like he wanted or some shit. It’s dumb, I ain’t goin’.” 

Charlie sucked in a breath, clasping her hands under her chin. “Angel Dust, do you see what’s happening?” 

“My coffee’s takin’ too fuckin’ long? Are we eva gonna get a proper machine in here?” 

“You said you’d do the first good deed that came knocking, and then your sister literally came knocking with a way to get closure about the obvious problems you have with your father!” Charlie bounced on the balls of her feet, apparently seconds away from actually jumping up and down, “It’s a sign! It’s the perfect opportunity!” 

Angel rubbed the back of his head. “Er… yeah, I guess I did say that, didn’t I…er… look, toots, I kinda meant more like… if someone needed help gettin’ a cat outta a tree or some shit.” 

Charlie’s face fell. “But Angel, it’s an excellent opportunity!” 

“Maybe, but, counterpoint here – I don’t want to.” 

“What about all the progress you’ve been making?” Charlie pushed. “You did say no questions asked.” 

“Damn, and I hoped ya’d be too drunk to remember that.” The microwave beeped, and Angel turned to take his mug out, reaching for the jar of instant coffee. 

“Please, Angel,” Charlie begged, “Just think, if you really put the work in on getting closure with your family, by this time next year you might – “ 

“Charlie!” Angel slammed the microwave door shut harder than he meant to, wincing at how he made the Princess jump. “Sorry. But. Things wit’ my family are complicated. There’s a reason ya didn’t know I had a sister or a brother, ya know? It’s just… hard.” 

“Sometimes the hardest things are the things most worth doing!” 

“And sometimes they ain’t,” Angel said, making his way to the door. 

“What if I lifted your probation on all sinning for a week?” Charlie asked, making Angel stop in his tracks and look at her. Clearly encouraged by that, Charlie powered on. “When you get back, for one week, all probation lifted. You can do whatever you want for one week, no questions asked, no good boy points lost.” 

“…Anythin'?” 

“Anything.” 

Angel stared at her for a long moment, taking a sip out of his coffee mug. “Ya really want me to do this that badly, eh?” 

“I think it would be an amazing step for you,” Charlie nodded. “Enough to cancel out whatever you get up to for a week.” 

“Mmm… fine.” 

“Really?!” Charlie squealed, rushing to give Angel a hug, making him yelp and hold his coffee cup higher to ensure its safety from being spilled. 

“Jesus, really, get off me!” 

“Sorry,” Charlie moved back. “I’m so proud of you, Angel.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whateva,” Angel grumped as he turned on his heel to leave. “Guess I gotta call Molly. Then Cherri. After whatever shit show these next days are gonna be, we gotta plan some epic sinnin’.” 

He left Charlie in the kitchen, shaking his head. Him and his big dumb mouth.


	2. Pit Stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for the geography of Hell is based on literally nothing except the convenience of the story lol.

Angel stood in front of the Happy Hotel, duffel bag over his shoulder, covering another yawn. It was barely dawn – when Molly had excitedly told him they’d come and pick him up first thing in the morning, he didn’t think she actually meant first thing. First thing in the morning for Angel Dust usually meant, like, noon. Still, the sooner he got this stupid trip over with, the sooner he could get to his ultimate week of sinning. He’d stayed up late with Cherri planning the whole thing. 

Charlie stood next to him, reviewing the notes he’d left her for feeding Fat Nuggets while he was away. She’d insisted on seeing him off, as bubbly and chirpy as ever, even considering the early hour. Angel wished he could gather even a fraction of her enthusiasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Ooh, ooh! There they are!” Charlie bounced on the balls of her feet, waving like a maniac as the car appeared on the horizon, as if she needed to flag them down or they wouldn’t be able to find them. It wasn’t as if it was a massive hotel rising into the sky or anything. 

As the car wove its way up the long driveway, Charlie turned to Angel, pulling a large stack of postcards out of her pocket and shoving them into his hands. “Here!”  
Angel glanced down at them, raising an eyebrow. Apparently people didn’t travel much or have much of a need to send postcards in Hell, because the fronts of them were all hand-drawn by Charlie herself. Angel would’ve been slightly touched by the effort if he hadn’t been so fucking tired. 

“The hell are these?” 

“Postcards!” Charlie chirped, undeterred by Angel’s grouchiness. “Write to us and tell us how it’s going while you’re away! I was gonna suggest a journal but I didn’t want you to get too bogged down – one or two sentences on a postcard will be perfect!” 

“Perfect,” Angel echoed sullenly, tucking the cards into his bag, “…Thanks.” 

“Hello!” Charlie waved madly at the car as it pulled up, Molly at the wheel, and a smaller, darker spider in the passenger seat, who had an even more displeased expression on his face than Angel did, if that was even possible. She turned to Angel, “I take it that’s your brother.” 

“The one an’ only,” Angel grunted, walking up to the car and rapping on the window with his knuckles. “Yo, Niss, move it to the back, will ya? Some of us actually got long fuckin’ legs.” 

“No way,” Arackniss answered, rolling down the window halfway. “I got there first. Go fuck yourself.” He rolled the window back up and stared forward. 

Muttering to himself, Angel yanked open the back door and tossed his duffel bag in, nearly losing his balance as Charlie suddenly hugged him from behind. 

“Bye, Angel! Have a good time!” She lowered her voice, “I’m sure it won’t be so bad.” 

Angel huffed as he slid into the backseat, turning sideways so he could stretch out his legs. “We’ll just see about that.”

“We’re off!” Molly said brightly, pulling away from the hotel. Angel watched through the window as Charlie waved until they got too far away for him to see her anymore. No turning back now. 

\--- 

The passing landscape of the city through the window caught Angel’s attention for a little while, but soon he found himself dozing off, the rumble of the car’s engine lulling him to sleep. 

He snapped awake what felt like hours later, groggily sitting up from his uncomfortable curled position and looking back out the window. The city was gone, replaced by completely desolate landscape. The road was surrounded by what looked like dead wheat fields, black jagged mountains in the distance. His siblings had been murmuring to each other up front, but when she noticed his motion, Molly smiled at him in the rear view mirror. 

“Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty!” 

“How long’ve I been out?” Angel asked, rubbing at his eyes and running his hands through his hair. 

“Coupla hours,” Molly shrugged, returning her gaze to the road in front of them. 

“Why the fuck ya so tired?” Arackniss asked, then smirked, “Too many dicks to suck last night?” 

“Listen, ya fun-sized bag o’ midget condoms –“ 

“Boys!” Molly said, a little sharply, “Can we please at least try not to do this? It’s the first time we’ve been together in foreva, I wanna… try to keep it nice. Please.” 

Angel grunted, flopping back in his seat as Arackniss muttered a half-hearted apology to Molly. “Pipsqueak started it.” 

He stared out the window again, but that got boring after five minutes with nothing really to look at. Rummaging in his bag, he pulled out one of Charlie’s postcards, trying to think of anything to write. 

_Dear Charlie,  
My brother is an asshole.  
Love,  
Angel. _

Nah, that probably wouldn’t do. Angel shook his head and stuck the still-blank card back into his bag, wondering what the Hotel crew was getting up to. He flung his top arms over his head, kicking his feet straight into the back of Arackniss’ seat, causing the smaller spider to whip around and bare his teeth at him. 

“Will ya knock that off?!” 

“I’m bored!” Angel whined. 

“Well that ain’t my problem! Ya should’ve brought somethin’ to do.” 

“I did! I just don’t wanna do any of it.” 

Arackniss groaned, turning to face forward again. Angel paused, then nudged the back of the seat, watching how his brother dutifully ignored him. Well, that wouldn’t do. He began to rhythmically pound the back of the seat with his heel. 

“Niss. Hey. Hey, Arackniss. Niss. Niss. Listen. Niss. Hey, listen, Niss! Niss! Niss! Arack –“ 

“What?!” Arackniss turned back around to stare at Angel, who grinned at him. 

“Hi.” 

“That’s it, where’d I put my fuckin’ gun,” Arackniss growled, yanking open the glovebox as Angel erupted into peals of giggles. 

Molly sighed, reaching over to slam the glovebox shut, nearly getting Arackniss’ fingers caught, ignoring the way he glared at her. “Hey, Angel, guess what I got?” 

Angel sat up, hopeful for a distraction, “What?” 

Molly rummaged around in the slot next to her door before coming up with a round disc, “Remember a little picture called _The Wizard of Oz_? I got the soundtrack.” 

Angel laughed, “Man! We must’ve snuck into see that fuckin’ flick about thirty times. Toss it in!” 

“Oh, no,” Arackniss groaned, sliding down further in his seat. “Not this again.” 

\--- 

“Somewheeere over the – ooh! Look!” Angel paused in his belting along to the CD to plaster his face to the window as they passed a giant billboard advertising a restaurant and rest stop. 

Arackniss finally unfolded himself from where he’d hunched down and pulled his hat down over his ears to block out his sibling’s singing, “What?” 

“A restaurant! Molly, can we stop? I’m fuckin’ starvin’.” 

“I dunno,” Molly bit her lip, but Arackniss sat up straighter. 

“Y’know, I’m wit’ Tony on this one. I can fuckin’ hear my stomach rumblin’ over your stupid singin.” 

Molly eyed the two, Arackniss still hunched and grouchy, Angel giving her a pouty look over the top of his brother’s seat. It was so rare the boys agreed on anything. 

“Oh, alright,” she said, pulling towards the exit. 

“I wonder if there’s any sexy truckers there,” Angel grinned, leaning back in his seat, making Arackniss twitch in annoyance. 

“Shut the fuck up, Anthony.” 

“Angel.” 

“Whatever.” 

The restaurant wasn’t much, just a small, out of the way diner. It was mostly deserted as the spiders made their way in and seated themselves at a red vinyl-covered booth. 

“Thanks for drivin’, Molls,” Angel said as they waited for their menus to be brought. “Are ya gettin’ tired? Ya want me to take ova for a bit when we’re done here?” 

“Uh, that’s okay,” Molly said nervously, “It’s real nice a’ ya to offer but ya don’t exactly have the best track record with drivin’ and I just got this car.” 

“What?” Angel said, offended, “Oh, just ‘cause – that was one time!” 

“When ya drivin’ the getaway car, you’re not supposed to drive it back _into_ the bank,” Arackniss snickered, dodging the straw wrapper Angel threw at him. 

“Fuck off! I’m betta at it now.” 

“How so?” Arackniss asked, “All you do is ride around in limos.” 

“That –“ Angel paused as he realized his brother was right, “…That doesn’t matter on how good a driver I am.” 

“Which is a bad one.” 

Angel glowered at him. They all jumped as an imp in a waitress uniform strode by their table, smacking down the menus. “Here.” 

“Real stellar service they got here,” Angel snorted, picking up a menu and flipping through it. “Damn, I didn’t even know ya could fry that. I gotta take a picture of this for Al…” 

Arackniss raised an eyebrow at his as he watched Angel fumble with his phone to take a picture of the menu, “You all buddy buddy with the Radio Demon now, then?” 

“Nah, not really, he just lives at the hotel too,” Angel said, “Guy’s a real fuckin’ weirdo.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“Ha. Ha.” 

“I think some waffles sound nice, don’t you guys?” Molly said, her smile slightly strained as she gazed at the menu. 

“Actually, yeah,” Angel said, tossing his menu aside. “With ice cream.” 

“And coffee,” All three siblings said together, followed by slightly nervous chuckles. 

Their food was brought over, and they fell into a companiable if somewhat strained silence as they ate. Angel let his eyes wander around the diner curiously. A few customers had come in after them, but much to his disappointment, none of them were hot. Quite the opposite, actually – he wondered if all the demons in the boonies were so fucking ugly.  
“So…” He said finally, the quiet finally getting to him, “How, uh… how’d Pops go an’ get himself Exterminated, anyway?” 

“That ain’t none a’ ya business, Anthony,” Arackniss hissed, his fingers tightening on his silverware. 

Angel frowned, “Considerin’ it’s why ya two dragged me on this fuckin’ road trip in the first place, I think it kinda is my business. And I keep tellin’ ya – it’s Angel – ey! Don’t put that thing on the fuckin’ table! That’s fuckin’ gross!” 

He stared at his sister as Molly had taken the box with the ashes out of her purse and set it on the table. She shrugged, “I just thought it’d be nice – since we’re all together again, we can be all together.” 

“No fuckin’ way,” Angel folded his arms, “You know I’m here for you, not him.” 

“…Tony’s kinda right,” Arackniss said after a minute. “It shouldn’t be on the table. We don’t wanna get the box damaged or anythin’.” 

“Goddamn right I’m right –“ 

“Excuse us – uh – are you Angel Dust?” 

Angel blinked and looked up as two large demons approached their booth – one was a tall, muscled bull-looking guy wearing a trucker hat, the other looking as if a salamander and a bird had had an unfortunate one night stand. Angel leaned back into the booth, looking them over. 

“Who’s askin’?” 

“We’re fans,” the more unfortunate looking demon said. “I own all of your movies!” 

Angel raised an eyebrow. That was quite a lot of movies. “Yeah? Well thanks for ya support an’ all that.” He was aware of his sibling’s eyes on him, making him more uncomfortable than he normally would be in this situation. 

The bull sidled closer, sliding an arm around Angel’s shoulders. “I just finished a pretty large job. Got some major cash on me if you gotta free hour…” 

Angel smiled tightly, picking the bull’s arm off him, “Gee, that offer sounds real swell, big boy, but as ya can see here, I got company, and I ain’t on the clock right now. I’m on vacation.” 

Arackniss locked eyes with Angel, his face uncomfortable and embarrassed as he slid out of the booth. “Gotta hit the bathroom,” he mumbled. “I’ll be right back…” 

“Aw, c’mon, sweet thing,” the bull wasn’t being deterred, pushing his face closer to Angel’s, his eyes flicking to Molly. “Just one hour. Your cute little friend can join too if she wants.” 

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ya fuckers really don’t learn.” He flung himself back into the booth, winding up his legs and delivering a powerful kick to the bull’s chest, sending him stumbling and flailing back, tripping over Arackniss, who had crouched behind him to make him lose balance. The bull hit the floor hard, twisting to his side with a growl. 

“You’re gonna regret this you-“ He trailed off as he was interrupted by the click of three sets of guns, all three siblings pointing their weapons at him. 

“Or what?” Angel smirked. “I think you’re gonna be the one doin’ the regrettin’ if ya finish that sentence.” He kept his gun trained on the bull as he glanced at his siblings. “I’d say this place’s played out, wouldn’t ya guys?” 

“Definitely,” Molly sniffed, gathering her purse and sliding out of the booth, still aiming her own gun with her lower hands, “Let’s blow this pop stand.” 

Molly and Arackniss backed towards the exit, and Angel leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of the bull’s head. “Ya can have that one for free, dickface. Bye!” He cackled as he ran out the door, joining his siblings in the car. The imp waitress came running out, waving her fist as they peeled out of the driveway. 

“Hey! You fuckers have to pay!” 

Arackniss rolled down the window to stick his head out, holding onto his hat to keep it from being blown away as they zoomed down the road, “Thanks for the waffles! Go fuck yourself!” 

\--- 

Angel happily played on his phone, responding to a message from Charlie after she’d sent him a cute picture of Fat Nuggets to assure him that his pet was doing okay without him. He was still crammed into the backseat, but the mood in the car had definitely lightened after the diner incident. 

Molly was shaking her head with a giggle. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you two pull that trick.” 

“Cause we usually ain’t in the same place,” Angel said. “Hey, Niss, wanna come to the studio sometime? I’d love to have ya crouch behind Vox and I push him ova.” 

Arackniss snorted. “No thanks, I’m not dumb enough to mess with overlords.” 

Angel glanced up, unsure if that was supposed to be an insult, but decided to let it go in the spirit of getting along. “Charlie sent me a list o’ interestin’ stops along this route if ya guys are interested. Here.” He passed his phone up to Arackniss, who scrolled through the list. 

“Huh. An oasis? The fuck’s that doin’ in Hell?” 

“Dunno,” Angel shrugged, “But Charlie said there’s some kinda spa there.” 

“A spa?!” Molly squealed, glancing away from the road, “Oh yes, let’s stop there! How close is it?” 

Arackniss tapped a few times on the phone, squinting at it, “Looks like just a few miles.” 

“Perfect.” 

“I’d say you could get a mud bath, but ya look like you already rolled in it, Niss,” Angel teased. 

“Shut up." 

\--- 

The oasis was just as advertised, a tiny pool of bright blue hot spring water in the middle of basically the desert. There were small buildings, essentially huts, dotted around it, each advertising their own thing such as mud baths or salt rubs or face masks. 

“Looks like ya gotta be naked to do each thing,” Molly said, crouching to read a sign, “So let’s split up if ya don’t mind – I don’t wanna be _that_ close.” 

“Ditto,” Angel said. “I’mma hit the hot spring. See ya two later.” 

They split off, and as Angel sank into the hot spring, letting the hot water soak into his fur, he couldn’t help but think maybe Charlie was right after all. It wasn’t too bad, right? He closed his eyes, trying to think about what he could write in his first postcard. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of a motorcycle pulling up. He sat up to glance over, annoyed at whoever had fucked up his peace, but quickly ducked down into the water as he realized it was the same bull from the diner that morning. Shit. 

“Excuse me, sir, your time is nearly up,” the demon running the hot spring was saying to Angel, ignoring how Angel started waving his hands at him. 

“No, go away! Don’t draw attention to me ya goddamn idiot!” 

Too late – the bull had noticed him. A slow smirk went over his face as he sauntered his way over. “Well, well. And here I thought I’d have to pay for a naked show.” 

Angel leaned back, putting on an air of confidence. “Heeeey. It’s you again! Ya know how it goes –“ 

The bull glanced over his shoulder at where Molly had parked their car. “That’s a pretty nice car you got there. It yours?” He turned on his heel and started walking over to it.  
Angel’s brain went into overdrive as he realized what was happening, paddling over to the edge to haul himself out of the pool and grab his clothes before it was too late, “Hey, hey, wait a minute, we can talk about this –“ 

“Nah,” The bull smirked, ripping the door off the driver’s side of the car in one go before sliding into the seat and yanking on some wires under the wheel, starting up the engine. “Told ya you’d regret this, fucking whore!” 

Angel stumbled into his clothes, fumbling for his gun, but it was too late. He staggered into the parking lot just in time to watch the bull peel off with their car. Well, shit. 

A few moments later, Molly came out of the mud bath hut, shaking back her curls. “Ah, that was nice.” Niss joined her with a shrug. 

“Guess the sauna wasn’t too bad either.” 

“You guys ready to go?” Molly asked, spotting Angel standing in the parking lot, still staring at the road. “Angel?” She looked around, suddenly realizing something was wrong. “…Where’s the car?” 

“Heh… yeah… funny thing about that…” Angel turned to face them. “It kinda got… stolen?” 

“Stolen?!” His siblings gaped at him. 

“So, ya rememba that bull from earlier –“ 

“Angel!” Molly gripped her curls in horror, “ _Pops’ ashes are still in there!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos are appreciated, and feel free to comment if you wish to!


	3. Deserted

“You think this is fuckin’ funny?” Arackniss growled as Angel doubled over, trying to catch his breath from the laughter, “Stop fuckin’ laughin’!” 

“I c-can’t,” Angel gasped, finally straightening up, wiping a tear from his eye, “It’s too fuckin’ perfect. Bye, Pops! See ya never! Guess this stupid trip is ova now, right?” He erupted into more giggles. 

Molly folded her arms. “Hilarious, Angel. You’re forgetting two things, though.” 

“Hm?” 

“One, how do we expect to get back without a car – “ 

“Ah, c’mon, I’m sure we can get a ride –“ 

“Two,” Molly said, raising her voice to interrupt him, “Forget about Pops’ ashes for a minute, all our stuff was in there too. Including your clothes, dumbass.” 

Angel stopped laughing. “Fuck!” 

“Seriously?” Arackniss glared at him, “ _That’s_ what does it for ya?” 

“Hey, those clothes were expensive!” 

Molly let out a long sigh, scrubbing at her face with her hands. “First thing’s first, Angel, which way did the guy go?” 

Angel pointed down the road, in decidedly the wrong direction from where they were headed. 

“Right… well… I guess we better start walking. Hopefully there’s a town nearby, or someone’ll have seen him or will give us a lift or somethin’.” 

“Walkin’?” Angel stared after his siblings as they began to make their way towards the side of the road, “In these shoes?! Ya gotta be kiddin’!” 

Arackniss glanced over his shoulder, “Ya comin’ or not?” 

Angel hesitated, glancing back at the deserted oasis before flinging his head back in frustration. “Fine! But ya owe me a new pair o’ Loubs if these get all scuffed up.” 

“What’re Loubs?”  


“Ugh, _how_ am I related to ya?” 

\--- 

Arackniss stalked ahead of the twins, his teeth gritted. They’d been walking for about an hour, and his sister and brother hadn’t shut up the entire time. It had been years since he’d really been more or less alone with Angel Dust; how could he have forgotten his brother’s seemingly preternatural ability to talk without ever taking a breath? 

His attempt to distance himself from their inane chatter was failing horribly, considering they were completely surrounded by wasteland and his siblings’ voices carried. Not to mention they kept catching up with their long ass legs. Assholes. 

“—An’ then I says, Al, what the hell is cloggin’ up the sink? I’m thinkin’ the jerk dumped bacon grease down there or somethin’ – but nah, turned out it was some rando Al was tryna’ save for dinner and some o’ the bits clogged up the drain. Charlie wasn’t too happy, but Niffty seemed happy ta take care o’ it, anyway!” 

“It sounds like you’re really blooming at the hotel,” Molly said happily through giggles. “Even if you do have to deal with chopped up sink body parts.” 

“Yeah, s’alright,” Angel said. “Val ain’t too happy ‘bout me bein’ there, but wit’ Charlie and Alastor bein’ involved he ain’t really able to do much about it. Oh, ooh! Did I tell ya about the client with the fake leg? Ah man, so Val calls me up in the middle o’ the night, and –“ 

“Nope, nope, no way!” Arackniss turned to point a finger at Angel. “I can deal with your jabberin’, but not when yer gonna start talkin’ about ya… ya sexual exploits, ya weirdo!” 

Angel raised an eyebrow at him. “Ya got a problem with what I do, Nissy?” 

Arackniss muttered to himself, turning back to face away from Angel, “I’d rather not have all the specific details, thanks. It’s bad enough I gotta see all ya goddamned billboards every time I step outside.” 

“Oooh, is somebody a little jealous?” 

“Right, like I’d be jealous of gettin’ famous by fuckin’ randos on camera every day,” Arackniss snorted. 

Angel sniffed, “I’ll have you know the movie work is only half the gig, Niss. I got club appearances, dancing sets, escort services, not to mention the general regular clients.” 

Arackniss groaned, “I just said I didn’t wanna hear about it.” 

“That wasn’t even explicit!” 

“I don’t give a fuck!” 

Angel folded his arms. “Well it’s my life, so I dunno what ya want me to say.” 

“I don’t want ya to say anythin’. In fact, stop talkin’ altogether.” 

“Ya always say that, I don’t think ya’d actually like it if I went quiet.” 

“We could always test the theory!” 

Angel stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his brother before deciding to ignore him and turning back to Molly. “Anyway –“ 

“Hey, what’s that?” Arackniss stopped suddenly, nearly making Angel trip right over him. A sign loomed in the distance. 

“Some kinda sign,” Molly said. “Ooh, maybe it’s for a town. I’m gettin’ real sick a’ this fuckin’ stupid road.” 

“An’ I’m gettin’ so much fuckin’ dirt in my fur,” Angel said. “I’m startin’ to look like I’m twins with Niss instead a’ ya.” 

“I’ll go ahead and check it out, stay here,” Molly said, striding away from them, ignoring both brothers’ protests. 

“She did that on purpose, ya know,” Angel said after a minute. 

Arackniss snorted. “No duh.” 

The two stood awkwardly together, both trying not to make eye contact. As usual, Angel was the one to break the silence. “’Member when she tricked us into tryin’ to scam people at Coney Island so she could go on the Cyclone wit’ that boy wit’out us noticin’?” 

“Heh. Yeah,” Arackniss smiled a little at the memory. “An’ then we couldn’t find her after the damn park closed…” 

“I think she still owes us for not tellin’ anyone about findin’ her under the boardwalk wit’ that guy,” Angel chuckled. “Wonda what ever happened to him.” 

“Uh… he kinda.. had to take a nap wit’ the fishes, if ya get my drift,” Arackniss said, and Angel stared down at him with a frown. 

“Wait, what? Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’?” 

“Nah, I had to tell Pops, and –“ 

“Ya told Pops?!” Angel’s eyes widened. “We promised her we wouldn’t! I fuckin’ took that secret to my grave, I thought ya did too! What the fuck, Niss, seriously?!” 

“I had no choice!” Arackniss growled, “After we came back late and ya two went to bed, he wouldn’t stop twistin’ my arm – literally, asshole! I didn’t know he was gonna send his guys after him! I – hey!” He landed on his ass as Angel’s fist connected with his shoulder, knocking him off balance. 

Angel loomed over him, scowling. “Always in Pops’ pocket, right?” 

“Oh, fuck you,” Arackniss said, leaping to his feet and launching himself into the taller spider, scrabbling for his jacket collar to yank him into the dirt, pulling his hair. 

“Ow! Get off, ya little gremlin!” 

“Make me, ya pink noodle!” 

They were so busy scrabbling in the dirt, clawing and kicking at each other, that neither noticed when Molly came back. She stood over them, her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. 

“For fuck’s sake…I can’t leave you two alone for two minutes.” She stalked away, scooping a pile of dust into her arms before flinging it straight into the fighting spiders, making them both yelp and leap away from each other to rub at their eyes. 

“Goddamn, Molly, was that fuckin’ necessary?!” Angel said, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands, “Jesus!” 

“If you two hadn’t been actin’ like morons, I wouldn’ta needed ta do that,” Molly said. “Now c’mon, dickheads – the sign ova there was for a motel. It’ll just be a few more miles walkin’ – we can figure out what to do from there.” 

Arackniss rose to his feet first, brushing himself off as he stalked past Molly. “I don’t even know why ya fuckin’ invited him.” 

Molly sighed as she reached down to pull Angel to his feet. “He don’t mean it.” 

“He does though,” Angel said softly. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

“Angel –“ 

“It’s fine,” Angel said quickly, also brushing past her to follow Arackniss. “We’ll just figure out what to do and move on, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Molly sighed quietly, slowly bringing up the rear. 

\--- 

“This place got continental breakfast or what?” Angel asked, poking around the dingy lobby of the motel while Arackniss went to inquire at the service desk. 

“Forget about that,” Molly said, “We need to see if anyone’s seen our car come by here. If he did come this way, someone was bound to see him, the road is just straight. There’s nowhere to turn off for miles.” 

“Uggh,” Angel flopped dramatically onto a rather suspiciously stained sofa, “Are ya sure we can’t just give up an’ go home? I could prolly do a li’l work to convince a trucker to give us a lift back ta the Pentagram.” 

“No,” Molly said firmly. “I made a promise, I’m keepin’ it. ‘Sides, if Niss heard ya say that, he might actually have a seizure.” 

“Promise?” 

Molly rolled her eyes. The twins both turned to the reception area as they heard shouting, Arackniss pressing his gun to the reception imp’s head. The imp in question handed him two hotel keys with trembling hands, and Arackniss withdrew the gun, rejoining his siblings. 

“The fuck was that about?” Angel asked. 

“Funnily enough, they didn’t seem ta wanna rent us any rooms without any money,” Arackniss said, then smirked, “I said if he didn’t want to suddenly get lead poisonin’, he might wanna change his mind.” He held up the key cards. “Worked.” 

“Awesome – hey!” Angel said, “There’s only two?” 

“And one’s mine,” Molly yanked one of the cards out of her brother’s hand, “A girl needs her privacy, y’know.” 

“Whaddabout me, ya expect me ta share a room wit’ him?” Angel pointed at Arackniss, “He fuckin’ sheds!” 

“We all shed, moron,” Arackniss said. 

“It’s just for one night, Angie, it’ll be fine,” Molly said, sauntering away from them, “’Sides, it’ll give ya both a chance to catch up.” 

Arackniss didn’t say anything, just moved past Angel to follow Molly to the stairs that led to their rooms. Angel huffed. “Yeah, that worked out sooo well last time. I know ya did that on purpose, Molls!” 

“Course,” Molly twisted back to give him a wink. 

\---- 

Molly let out a sigh as she looked into the mirror after coming all the dirt and road dust out of her long, pink hair with the hotel comb. She loved her brothers, she did, but quite frankly it was nice to have a space away from them. Not to mention Angel had been right, she did have an ulterior motive in wanting them to spend some time together. She could remember a time when they were young, very young, when they had all been best friends.

Things had changed when Arackniss was taken to be trained up in the mafia way, and things splintered even further once Angel Dust came out to the family. Once Arackniss was officially initiated, he was always loyal to their father, and that was that – even when it came to his younger brother being forced out. She knew it had caused a rift between the brothers, but she hoped it was one that could be fixed, unlike the one between Angel and their father, which had become too vast for either of them to ever cross. And now it was too late, anyway. She didn’t want it to become too late for her brothers. 

There hadn’t been a peep from the room next door where Angel and Arackniss were currently residing. She took that as a good sign. 

“They haven’t killed each other yet, at least,” she said softly to her reflection, touching the pendant around her neck, then winced as she heard the door next to hers slam, followed by Angel Dust’s loud voice. 

“Yeah? Well I hope ya get fucked by a syphilitic cactus, ya misanthropic waste ‘a fur!” She paused as she heard the click of Angel’s heels storming down the steps outside their rooms, then shook her head. Spoke too soon. 

She had a good idea of where Angel was going, counting to ten before she opened her own door and followed him down to the shitty excuse of a hotel bar.  
When she got down there, Angel was sitting on the edge of a stool at the far end of the bar, as far away from the door he could get while still keeping an eye on it. His head rested on his fist, and the glass in front of him was empty already. 

Molly joined him on the next stool, and his eyes flicked up to her, though he didn’t say anything. She rapped her knuckles on the bar to get the bartender’s attention. “Two Cosmos, please.” 

“Gettin’ fancy?” Angel gave her a slight smile. “An’ here I thought ya was a bourbon gal.” 

“Usually, but I know _you_ like Cosmos,” Molly said, “And it kinda looks like ya can use a pick-me-up.” 

“At least the Happy Hotel bar I gotta cute kitty cat to talk to who doesn’t totally hate my guts,” Angel sighed. 

Molly bit her lip, then said, “Arackniss doesn’t hate you.” 

“He’s sure a real good actor then. Sure he don’t want a job at the studio?” 

“I think he just feels guilty… he has a hard time bein’ around you.” 

“That ain’t my fault,” Angel said softly. “Maybe he should feel guilty, ya eva think o’ that?” 

“The fact that he hasn’t pulled a gun on you yet shows he’s at least making an effort,” Molly tried, then groaned when Angel raised his eyebrows at her, “When?” 

“Whaddya think made me come down here in the first place, hun?” 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

“Nah. Ya don’t need ta.” Angel nodded at the bartender as the drinks were slid in front of them. “It ain’t worth it. If he don’t like me he don’t like me. I get it. I know I can be a lot.” He looked down at the counter, swirling his finger in the moisture left behind by the glasses, “But I can’t help how I am…M’sorry I lost the car. I’ll help ya guys get it back, and then… I think I’m out. No week o’ sinnin’ is worth makin’ ya two have a miserable time wit’ my presence. Charlie’ll be disappointed but… she’ll forgive me, I’m sure.” 

Molly’s face dropped, “Angel, please, don’t.” 

“Why d’ya care so much about this, anyway?” Angel turned to face her. “It ain’t like Pops was a saint to ya, either.” 

“He… had his problems,” Molly said carefully, making Angel scoff and turn back away, “But! It’s not about him, not really… it’s about us. He pulled us apart, he can pull us together, too. Like in that diner, we were all ready to shoot that bull full of lead, remember? All of us. Like old times.” She laid her hand over her brother’s, “Please, I know he’s givin’ ya a hard time but Niss has his own issues. Just please finish this one trip wit’ us, help me keep my promise, an’ I’ll neva ask ya for anythin’ ever again.” 

Angel groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Fuck, that goddamn redemption bullshit musta fucked up my brain. Fine, fine. I’ll try an’ deal with Niss. No promises we won’t pull anymore weapons, though.” 

“I guess that’s all I can ask.” 

Angel gave her a small smile, holding up his glass. “ _Salut_.” 

Molly’s smile matched his own as she clinked her glass against his. “ _Salut_.”


	4. Grinding Gears

Angel didn’t sleep well. It wasn’t the motel – Lucifer himself knew just how many motels Angel Dust seemed to find himself in on a daily basis, but those jaunts always had something to distract him. Sex, clients, drugs. Here in the unnaturally quiet motel room with his brother, Angel could only think.

Even when he fell into a light sleep his brain kept going, shoving his anxieties into strange dreams revolving around suddenly being unprepared for some kind of test Charlie was giving to allow him to stay in the hotel. 

He woke with a start, trying to shake the afterimage of Charlie’s disappointed face from his brain. Normally when he got like this, Nuggets would sense it and come to comfort him, but the pig was back at the hotel, leaving Angel hugging a pillow in a poor substitute instead. He glanced over to the other bed, surprised to find it was empty. The bathroom was dark, meaning Arackniss had left the room without waking him up. That in itself was rather impressive. 

Angel wandered out of the room, a knock on Molly’s door confirming that she wasn’t in her room, either. For a moment he panicked that they’d left him without saying anything, then suddenly wondered why he was panicking at all – isn’t that kind of what he’d wanted in the first place? 

His panic was short-lived as he passed by the lobby slash dining area and spotted Arackniss and Molly sitting together at an out of the way table, plates of eggs and dry muffins between them. Arackniss stared down at a newspaper while he drank his coffee, Molly scrolling on her phone. She glanced up with a smile when Angel approached them. 

“Hey…” Angel said, not missing how Arackniss didn’t bother looking up from the newspaper. He gestured to the muffins, “These for takes?” 

“Yep!” Molly nodded, her curls bouncing. Angel pulled up a chair and joined them, starting to peel the wrapper off the muffin, trying to figure out if it was chocolate chip or desiccated raisin. One could never really tell in Hell. “Did you sleep good? We didn’t wanna wake ya.” 

“Eh,” Angel shrugged, not really in the mood to get into the analysis of his weird ass dream. “Guess so. It’s so quiet here. S’weird witout all the traffic noise.” 

“It’s nice,” Arackniss said, putting his coffee mug down and finally looking over the edge of his paper. “Quiet is underrated,” he said a little pointedly. 

Angel frowned, then kicked his leg out under the table so it connected with Arackniss’ shin, making the darker spider hiss. “Ow!” 

“Oops,” Angel said with a smirk. “Sorry – I just can’t control the damn things sometimes.” 

“Try that again and I’ll be rippin’ ‘em off.” 

“Molly!” Angel half-whined, “Put your phone down and help me out here, ya missin’ everythin’!” 

“Mhm, and you are missin’ some amazing scrambled eggs, yes ya are, ‘cause I ain’t takin’ sides,” Molly said, not bothering to look up, using one of her lower arms to put a forkful in her mouth. 

Angel pouted, but his attention was quickly drawn away by movement at the buffet table, his eyebrows raising. In the living world, the green parrot demon who was currently filling his plate wouldn’t be considered anything special, but here, in Hell, Angel couldn’t help but think he was pretty hot. Fucking finally, a hot guy out in the damn boonies. The parrot wore a hat similar to the one the bull had worn, marking him as some kind of trucker or delivery driver. 

“So,” he said, ripping his eyes away from the parrot. “Any ideas ‘bout that car?” 

“Get this,” Molly said, “The imp that runs the reception desk here says that this place is real popular wit’ truckers and that they talk to each otha all the time and they mostly all know each otha – I betcha if we ask around we can learn somethin’.” 

Angel nodded, pouring himself a coffee and taking a sip before flicking his eyes back to the parrot. “That guy’s a trucker, I think. Ain’t half bad lookin’ either… betcha I can get some kinda info outta him.” 

Arackniss twitched, and he slapped his paper down. “Don’t ya dare.” 

“Don’t me dare what?” Angel blinked innocently at him, already getting to his feet, getting a thrill of satisfaction as Arackniss’ fur puffed up in annoyance. 

“Ya know what! You ain’t usin’ your….skills… to pump that guy for info. Sit back down.” 

“What?” Angel said, moving away from the table, “I can’t hear ya, Niss, it’s the strangest thing, I just go fuckin’ deaf sometimes.” 

Arackniss growled, half standing, “Tony! Ya do not go suddenly deaf!” 

“Yes I do, Nissy, the same thing just happened the other day, prove it didn’t,” Angel stuck his tongue out quickly before he approached the parrot’s table, watching out of the corner of his eye as Arackniss slumped back down to their table and put his face in his hands. 

“Hey there,” Angel said coyly, positioning himself on the table in front of the parrot demon in such a way that his chest fluffed out and his back arched perfectly, “Now what’s a cute little birdy like you doin’ in a place like this?” 

“That’s it.” Arackniss stood, shielding his face with one hand as if watching Angel flirting would literally blind him, “I’m outta here.” 

Angel paused, watching his brother scurry out of the room, before plastering a smile back on his face and leaning forward to play with the parrot’s shirt collar, “I’m wonderin’ if a big, strong guy like ya could help out li’l ol’ me…” 

\---- 

Arackniss attempted to distract himself in their motel room by busying himself with putting away what little belongings he still had, but after a while, he realized an hour had passed and he hadn’t heard anything from Molly or Angel. He was almost scared to ask what Angel had gotten up to with that parrot guy, but whatever it was, it couldn’t take this long, right? 

He paced the room, wondering if he should go down and check on them. On one hand, he assumed Angel knew what he was doing, it was his job, after all. On the other, it was strange not to hear anything from Molly either… what if something happened to them? Should he check on them?

He placed a hand on the doorknob, then hesitated. What if he went down to check on them and walked into something he really didn’t want to? You really never knew what you might be walking into when Angel was involved. 

But what if something really was wrong? It really had been too long since hearing from either of them. Grabbing a gun and making up his mind, Arackniss hurried down the steps, ramping himself up for a fight, only to stop short in the parking lot. 

Angel and Molly stood next to a truck, chatting and laughing with the parrot demon from the buffet table. Angel turned and spotted him, waving at him. “Hey Niss! Guess what! This guy’s seen our car!” 

“And he said he can drop us off near it,” Molly added, her eyes dropping to the gun Arackniss still held. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh – uh – nothin’,” Arackniss said, putting the gun away. “Nothin’, nevermind – that’s – uh, that’s great.” 

“If ya’ll are coming, we better get going now,” The parrot drawled, checking his watch. “I’m on a time limit, here.” He opened the cab door of the truck, hopping up. 

Angel hopped up into the passenger seat, Molly crammed next to him. He smirked down at Arackniss, “Good thing ya so tiny, tiny – otherwise we wouldn’t all fit!” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Arackniss pulled himself up into the cab, squishing himself between Angel and the parrot, catching the disappointed look his brother gave him but didn’t say anything, “Let’s just get the fuck outta here.” 

\--- 

“Thanks for the ride, hot stuff,” Angel smiled as they pulled up to an out of the way garage a few hours later. “Look me up if ya ever in the Pentagram, yeah?” 

“Oh, I will,” the parrot said with a suggestive grin of his own. 

“OH-kay, time to get out,” Arackniss said, clambering over his siblings’ laps to reach for the car door. 

“Ya need a boost, Nissy? It’s pretty high up,” Angel laughed, just laughing harder when he got the usual ‘fuck you’ out of Arackniss as the smaller spider hopped down. 

Angel hopped down next, offering a hand to Molly as she got down. He waved the truck off as the parrot pulled it away back onto the road, then turned to survey the garage. 

Maybe garage was too strong a word for what this was. More like a dilapidated building that had at one point been some kind of garage or gas station, but now looked more like a place where a serial killer would hang out. 

“Ya sure our car’s in there?” Molly asked nervously, “Looks like it might be some kinda place where we might get jumped…” 

“Our truck drivin’ friend said it was a place where demons dump cars when they’re done wit’ ‘em,” Angel shrugged. “An’ I don’t see anyone around so… only one way to find out.” 

He strode over to the garage, yanking on the handle of the door to fling it upwards and reveal the inside of the place. Dark, dingy, and Angel thought he saw a rat scurry by – but sure enough, the car was there, up on blocks in one corner. Tools and discarded oil cans lay on the grimy floor, but the place was cold, with no indication that anyone had been there in a while. 

Molly rushed to the car first, pulling open the passenger side door and reaching into the glovebox, a look of relief on her face as she pulled out the box containing her father’s ashes. “Thank goodness… it’s still here.” 

“Lucky us,” Angel said dryly, poking his head into the back seat, “Looks like my bag’s gone, though. Fuckin’ dickheads prob’ly don’t even know what all that shit is worth.” 

“Or they do, which is why they took it,” Arackniss said, walking around to the driver’s side. “Toss me the keys, Molly.” He caught the keys his sister threw him, leaning in through the window and turning the ignition, frowning at the grinding noise the car made. “Guess we know why it’s up on blocks… we ain’t goin’ nowhere fast. S’gonna take a little work to get it goin’ again.” 

Angel huffed, finding a crate and dragging it over to a corner to sit down on. “Real great.” 

“Whaddya think you’re doin’?” Arackniss turned from the car to raise an eyebrow at him, “I’m gonna need an extra pair a’ hands to help me fix it.” 

“You have six hands!” Angel protested. 

“Not what I meant, smartass,” Arackniss said. “D’ya wanna get back to your stupid hotel or not? The faster ya help me, the faster we can get goin’ an’ get this overwith.” 

Angel grumbled, getting to his feet, scuffing his way over to the car. “Whateva…” 

“That’s the spirit!” Molly beamed. Angel turned his head over his shoulder to glare at her. 

“Y’know, I gotta feelin’ you an’ Charlie would get along real well, Molls.” 

\--- 

Angel sat in the driver’s seat, watching his brother move around under the hood through the windshield glass. Molly sat a little ways away, engrossed in a magazine she’d found. 

“Okay, give ‘er some gas,” Arackniss said. 

Angel stepped on the gas pedal, wincing as Arackniss yelped and moved away as something under the hood caught fire. Arackniss put it out, shaking his head. “Must be a leak in the fuel line. We’ll just have to watch ‘er ‘til she runs outta gas, then we can deal wit’ it.” 

“But we’ll be outta gas,” Angel pointed out. 

“We’ll deal wit’ that part when we gotta,” Arackniss said. 

Angel felt weird. He and his brother had been fiddling with the car for a while now, and it was… okay, so far. No barbed remarks from Arackniss, and Angel had been keeping his sassy comments to a minimum. He’d been too engrossed in trying to help with the car to really find an opening for one, anyway. 

When they were young in New York, before everything went south after Arackniss went to be trained up, the brothers often spent time at local garages, begging the mechanics to let them help out, running errands, and just making general nuisances of themselves. Arackniss had actually become quite the gearhead in those days, fixing up junkers and assisting with the re-sale of them. Angel hadn’t taken to the mechanical aspect quite so much – the mechanics, however… 

He shook that thought out of his head and slid out of the car, joining Arackniss at the front of the hood. The smaller spider reached into his jacket, glancing at Angel. “Smoke?”   
Angel raised an eyebrow, glancing to the supposedly-leaking fuel line, then back to his brother. “If ya wanted the trip ta end that bad, Nissy, ya could’ve just said, ya don’t need to blow yaself up.” 

“Not in here ya absolute ding-dong,” Arackniss said, gesturing to the open garage door. “Out there.” 

Angel hesitated, his gaze flicking to Molly, who not so subtly nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up above her magazine. “Alright… yeah, guess a smoke wouldn’t hurt nothin’…” 

He followed Arackniss out, around the other side of the garage, leaning up against the chipped siding, accepting the cigarette that was offered to him. He lit it up, taking a deep drag. “Guess I’ll hafta bum off ya ‘til we find anotha town or somethin’,” Angel said after a minute. “All mine were in my bag.” 

“I got plenty,” Arackniss said gruffly, then side-eyed Angel, “All that stuff was really worth somethin’?” 

“Yeah…” Angel sighed, “Hopefully I can replace most of it, Val won’t be happy if he learns I lost half my wardrobe.” 

“Your boss? What’s he care about ya clothes?” 

Angel snorted, finishing the cigarette and stubbing it out with his toe. “There’s so much shit ya don’t know.” 

Arackniss glanced away, looking into the distance. “….Molly had a chat wit’ me this mornin’ before ya woke up.” 

“What, tradin’ beauty tips? Ya fur is lookin’ a bit greasy –“ 

“No, moron,” Arackniss said, shaking his head and taking a drag of his own cigarette. “Just… talkin’ about stuff. I know I see her more’n I see you an’… well… I guess I coulda made more of an’ effort.”

Angel looked down at him, actually surprised. “I mean, it ain’t like I was callin’ ya every Sunday or nothin’ either… course… Pops kinda made it clear I’d be findin’ out if there was a second Hell if I bothered.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could practically see Charlie in his head, egging him on. Jesus, he hated this ‘communication’ crap. “But… it wasn’t just Pops, I… kinda didn’t wanna see ya.” 

They were silent for a long moment, Arackniss finishing his first cigarette and reaching for another, offering it to Angel first, who shook his head. The darker spider shrugged and lit up. “Guess I can’t really blame ya… I knew about those fuckin’ drugs ya were takin’ and still didn’t say nothin’… not too surprised ya didn’t wanna see me when my ass fell.” 

Angel stared down at his brother, incredulous. “The drugs? Ya think it’s about the fuckin’ _drugs_?” Arackniss blinked at him, confusion flicking over his face. Angel groaned, running his hands through his hair, suddenly wishing he hadn’t started this conversation at all. “Now who’s the moron? Jesus, an’ I thought the fellas at the hotel were emotionally constipated, fuck. The drugs were just a reaction to shit, Niss, I didn’t wanna see ya ‘cause ya fucked me over!” 

“I –“ 

“Shut up an’ let me finish,” Angel said, “You’re my _older brother_ , ya were supposed to look out for me, not... not just take Pops’ side on everythin’. An’… when he kicked me out…” He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyelids. Fuck. He furiously scrubbed at his eyes before any tears fell – if he cried in front of his brother he’d have to find the nearest ledge to fling himself off of. “When he kicked me out… I can still rememba ya standin’ there at the window. An’ you didn’t come out or say goodbye or… stand up to him. Ya didn’t say anythin’. An’ that was the last I saw of ya before… before I kicked the bucket. S’not a good memory to fuckin’ wake up to in goddamn Hell. Only come ta find out when ya two both fell, ya were still takin’ his orders, still doin’ what he said…” 

Shit, he couldn’t stop them – the tears were falling now, carving tracks into his fur. Angel turned away from Arackniss, bending his head in attempt to hide it, though he couldn’t hide how his breath hitched. 

“Even though we’re all fuckin’ dead ya were still followin’ him. When ya coulda had a chance to make it right. Like Molly tried to. At least she fuckin’ tried, even with Pops hangin’ ova her.” 

“Tony –“ 

“And _don’t_ fuckin’ keep callin’ me Tony!” Angel turned back around, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands, hoping he wasn’t smudging his mascara too much, “That ain’t my name and it hasn’t been my name for ova seventy fuckin’ years! Tony’s fuckin’ dead, it’s Angel Dust now. If I can call ya by that dumbass goddamn name ya picked for yaself, ya can call me Angel. It ain’t that hard to rememba.” 

Everything was getting too much. Angel sunk down against the wall of the garage, putting his face in his hands, tears still dripping and his face burning with embarrassment and shame. Boys weren’t supposed to cry, that’s what had been drilled into them at an early age – cry and you get hit. 

He almost expected the touch when he felt it on his shoulder, but he was expecting a slap and a harsh word, flinching in surprise when he realized the touch was gentle.   
“Tony – er,” Arackniss cleared his throat, “…Angel.” He hesitated, then said, “We should get back inside. Fuel line’s probably almost dry by now.” 

Angel’s shoulders slumped a little, not sure what he’d been expecting. He took a shuddering breath, sniffling a little, before putting on his ‘okay’ face and climbing to his feet. “Yeah. Right. Molly’s prob’ly wonderin’ what happened to us…” 

Arackniss led the way back in, Angel following after, all four arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to comfort himself. Molly gave him a questioning look as they walked in, but all he could do was shake his head. 

“I think the line’s dry,” she said. “And guess what I found!” She reached behind her, holding up a red gas can, “It’s only a little left in here, but it should be enough to get us goin’ far enough to find more!” 

Arackniss chuckled a little, walking over to take it from her. “You’re a fuckin’ peach, Molls.” 

Not much longer later, and the car was running – it was making a horrendous growling noise and something kept popping every few minutes, but it was running. Molly carefully stowed the box of ashes back in her purse before hopping into the driver’s seat. “Everybody in!” 

Angel moved to grab the back door handle, only to be stopped by Arackniss’ hand on his arm. 

“What?” He asked tiredly, not in the mood for an argument or a fight right now. 

“Ya wanna ride shotgun for a bit?” Arackniss asked, “Since ya got those long legs an’ all…” 

Angel stared at him for a moment, before giving him a small smile. “…Yeah. Sure.” He hopped into the front, sliding the seat back to give his legs room. “Thanks, Niss.” 

“Sure, Angel. But I’m takin’ it back at the next stop.” 

Angel snorted as Molly pulled the creaking car back onto the road. “You’ll hafta fight me for it first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars - everything I know about cars I learned from King of the Hill lol.   
> Thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos so far! As always comment if you wish to!   
> And if you want to find me elsewhere, I can be found on Twitter @xingshou1.


	5. Fun in Hedonism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for shenanigans!

Luckily for the spider family, there was an actual functioning gas station not too far down the road from the garage where they’d found their car. A quick hold-up (“Just like Bonnie and Clyde!” Angel had laughed) gave them the fill-up they needed to continue the journey. 

Evening fell, and after constant harassment, Angel finally convinced Molly to let him drive for a while. Now they zoomed down the mostly empty highway, Angel pressing on the gas pedal as hard as he possibly could while Molly held on for dear life in the passenger seat. 

“Nah, nah, I’m tellin’ ya, Prince Charmin’ was fuckin’ around,” Angel said, his eyes flicking to Molly before moving back to the road. “You’re tellin’ me that Snow White and Cinderella both just happened to find some dude with some real weird kinks and they both happened to be named ‘Charming’? It’s the same guy! He was doin’ one a’ those piece on the side things! I just wonder which one was the side piece…” 

“They are not the same person!” Molly insisted. “They look completely different!” 

“They do not look different at all, and also it’s just an artist’s interpretation, right?” Angel said, “He coulda like… paid off the portrait people so his side piece wouldn’t find out! I think it was Cinderella.” 

“Molly’s right,” Arackniss mumbled from the back. “They’re different people – they ain’t both named Charmin’.” 

Angel looked at his brother in the rear view with a frown. “The fuck? What’s their names then?” 

“Cinderella’s prince is Charming, an’ Snow White’s is named… Florian,” Arackniss said, sinking down in his seat. If it hadn’t been so dark in the car, his siblings would’ve seen a blush coming up under his fur. 

“How d’ya know that, Nissy?” Angel asked. 

“I just remember it from the Snow White end credits when I went to see it,” Arackniss mumbled. “Took some dame to it on a date. Didn’t see Cinderella ‘til I came down here but… it ain’t bad I guess. Anyway, Prince Charmin’s a good guy, he ain’t fuckin’ around.” 

“Huh.” Angel stared straight ahead. “Damn. There goes my theory then.” 

“Told ya,” Molly sniffed. “He wouldn’t do that to Cinderella after all she’d been through!” 

“Alright, alright, geez, didn’t know ya felt so strongly about it,” Angel chuckled. “I mean neither of ‘em had a personality so…” 

“Angel!” Molly groaned. 

“I’m just sayin’, those dames coulda done betta! I know betta than anyone ya shouldn’t just leap for the first halfway decent guy to come along! What if they got married and that Florian fella turned out to be a real psycho and like… wanted the dwarves to join in or somethin’? Ya gotta talk about that shit before ya get married!” 

“It is real amazin’ how you are single-handedly ruinin’ my childhood,” Molly muttered, making Angel laugh. 

“Sorry.” 

Molly stretched her arms over her head. “It’s gettin’ late, Angie – you sure ya don’t wanna pull over and find another motel or somethin’?” 

Angel shook his head. “I’m okay drivin’ for the night. I gotta good nap in earlier before we hit this highway. ‘Sides, if I drive halfway and then Niss takes over, by mornin’ we could hit up Hedonism Central. Er, if ya guys want. We’re goin’ the right direction.” 

“Hedonism Central?” Molly squeaked. “I thought – only Overlords went there.” 

“Nah, they’re just usually the only ones rich enough to go, but anyone with the dough can get in,” Angel shrugged. “I neva been, but when Val an’ Vox are ‘on’ again they go there on business trips an’ dates an’ shit all the time.” 

“One problem wit’ that,” Arackniss piped up. “We don’t have the dough, and there’s no way we could jack that much out here in the sticks.” 

“Oh, Nissy, you’re forgettin’ somethin’ real important,” Angel said, turning around in his seat to look at his brother, making Molly shriek and reach over the seat to grab the wheel, “You’re travelin’ with a celebrity, honey. Just leave it ta me.” 

\--- 

Morning was just barely breaking when Angel spotted the tall, golden walls of Hedonism Central peeking over the horizon. He sat straight up in the passenger seat, having switched driving with Arackniss hours ago. 

He excitedly punched Arackniss right in the arm, making his brother hiss. “Ow! The fuck was that for?” 

“Sorry, excited – look! There it is! Damn, it’s fuckin’ huge… it didn’t look this huge in Val’s pictures!” Angel twisted to shake Molly, who was sleeping in the back seat. “Molly! Molly, Molly, Molly, wake up! Look!” 

“Hm?” Molly sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes before looking up at the walls before them. “Whoa…” 

Angel hadn’t been kidding when he said the place was big. Golden walls stretched what seemed like miles into the sky, encircling the city of shopping and pleasure for the ultra-rich. 

“Are ya sure we can pull off gettin’ in?” Molly asked nervously, “It seems pretty exclusive.” 

“Oh, it is,” Angel smirked. “Which is exactly why we’re not missin’ this opportunity to check it out. Pull up here, Niss.” 

They joined a small queue of cars and limos slowly making their way towards the gates of the walls, where a uniformed imp noted things on a checklist. 

“Lemme do the talkin’ an’ follow my lead,” Angel said as they inched along. Finally it was their turn – Arackniss rolled down the window and the imp stuck his head in, raising his eyebrow at the family. 

“Names?” 

“Name?” Angel practically roared as he let anger and insult settle over his face, “Excuse me? You don’t know who I am? Angel Dust, you insignificant little speck of imp shit! How dare you even ask that, my face is practically plastered over the whole damn city, asshole!” 

Clearly taken aback, the imp stuttered, “Oh of – of course, Mr. Angel Dust, sir, my apologies. Um… the cover’s a thousand to get in…” 

“ _Ay, dammi la forza_ ,” Angel growled, practically clambering over Arackniss to stick his head out the window and into the imp’s face, “Listen, ya half-sized thunder cunt, pros like me don’t pay covers, got that?” He reached for his phone, “Or maybe Mista Vox might like ta know how ya treatin’ me – I’m sure he’ll be awfully thrilled to hear how his favorite vacation spot acts when he ain’t around… ya don’t actually need all that high speed wifi and exclusive content, right?” 

“Wait! No, uh…” The imp showed clear horror at the idea of Angel calling Vox, which was what Angel wanted, “No, please… sorry. Go right on ahead, Mr. Angel Dust, with our apologies… and please tell your bosses what a nice time you had…” 

“Hmm… we’ll see about that,” Angel smirked, pulling his head back into the car and waving his hand at Arackniss to get them going again. He noticed the shocked expressions his siblings were giving him, “What?” 

“The hell was that?” Arackniss asked. 

Angel snorted with a smile, watching as the gates opened in front of their car, “That was actin’! I can be good at it when I wanna!” 

“Many layers, huh?” Molly said with a small smile. 

“Yep! Like an onion!” Angel grinned. 

Arackniss gave him a weird look, “An onion?” 

“Like Shrek!” 

“The fuck is a Shrek?” 

“You dunno Shrek? Fuck, Niss, I know ya died before the turn a’ the century but ya didn’t have to stay there, damn. It’s a great fuckin’ movie.” 

“I liked it,” Molly piped up, making Angel nod. 

“See! Two against one! When we get back I can see if – whoa.” Angel’s train of thought ground to a complete stop as the car finally made it through the gate and onto the main road of Hedonism Central. The entire place was blinding, everything from the road to the buildings encased in bright, sparkling gold. Obviously wealthy demons strolled along glittering avenues, some with hapless servants tottering under various purchases behind them. Outdoor cafes jutted into the street, shaded by trees that Angel swore were dripping with actual money. Everywhere they looked there was somewhere to shop, or eat, or have fun. 

“Damn,” Angel whistled. “No wonder Val an’ Vox like it here so much… pull up here, Niss.” Arackniss stopped the car in front of a tall, thin, building, shining gold like the rest of them. “Val keeps a suite here for business an’ shit – I think he owes me a li’l night away in style.” 

A few minutes later and another dramatic performance from Angel Dust at the concierge desk (“I work my ass off, literally, shakin’ these titties for all ya little freaks watchin’ On Demand and whaddya I get for it? This kinda treatment?! Valentino will be hearin’ about this!”) Angel, Arackniss and Molly stepped into the penthouse suite. 

The suite offered a sunken conversation pit with a trademark pink circular couch going around one side of it, facing a state-of-the-art television and speaker set-up. A small hallway led to a kitchenette and what Angel assumed was a bedroom, and a floor-to-ceiling high picture window encircled half the living room, illuminating it and giving the spiders a good view of the city below. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this… classy,” Molly said tentatively, earning a snort from Angel. 

“Yeah that’s ‘cause he only comes here once in a while…. Hasn’t had the chance to put his gross-ass neon on everythin’.” 

“Nice TV,” Arackniss said grudgingly, skirting away from the window. Angel raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t tell me ya still afraid a’ heights?” 

“Says the guy who’s terrified of elevators.” 

“Shut the fuck up! Those things malfunction all the time!” 

“Boys,” Molly said warningly, and Angel rolled his eyes, quickly pressing himself up against the window, making Arackniss flinch. 

“Fine, whateva – I got somethin’ more important in mind, anyway!” 

“What?” Arackniss asked, “Besides givin’ me vertigo.” 

Angel turned to gesture to the city below them. “Best shoppin’ in Hell, I’m told. There’s no way we’re missin’ out on that!” 

“Seriously?” Arackniss folded his arms. “No.” 

“Aw, c’mon,” Angel whined. “It’ll be fun. We can find a bar or somethin’ for ya. Actually, that sounds kinda fun for me too…” 

“No way,” Arackniss said, “I always end up havin’ to hold everythin’ while you two prance around the stores like maniacs.” 

Molly pouted, giving her big brother her best puppy dog eyes. “But Niss, I haven’t gotten to go proper shoppin’ in foreva!” 

“Too bad, I’m not – hey!” Arackniss kicked as Angel put his hands under his brother’s armpits and lifted him up, “What the fuck, put me down!” 

“Nope, you’re comin’ shoppin’ with us,” Angel grinned, making Molly laugh as they headed for the door. “I promise we’ll find somethin’ ya like too!” 

“Anthony, I swear to God – Anthony – _Angel_ , put me the fuck down! Angel! I swear to God, I’m gonna shoot you in the fuckin’ face if ya don’t put me down right now!” Arackniss’ voice echoed down the hotel’s hallway as Molly shut the door to the suite behind them. 

\--- 

“Stop,” Arackniss grumbled as Angel angled his phone to take a picture. 

“I can’t help it, Nissy,” Angel said, snapping the photo, “I’ve neva seen anyone angrily hold an ice cream cone before. It’s really somethin’.” 

Angel sat back to play with the filters on the photos, shoving aside his own three empty paper ice cream cups to give himself room to put his elbows on the table, brow furrowing in concentration. 

They sat crowded together at a small table in front of an ice cream parlor that had a sign outside touting its “Million and One Flavors” to which Angel Dust had eagerly demanded they see exactly what kind of flavors those were, only to be somewhat disappointed when it turned out many of them were things like “Dryer Lint” and “Rotting Banana Peel.” Luckily they still offered somewhat normal flavors as well, Angel once again using his celebrity status to score them scoops in return for an autographing a headshot that had been floating around the ice cream parlor for some reason. 

“Okay, so we finished up the clothing district,” Angel said, gesturing to a giant pile of bags and boxes that took up another seat next to Arackniss, “Whaddya guys wanna do now?” 

“Please not more shopping,” Arackniss grumbled. “My arms hurt. For demons with a bunch a’ arms each you’d think you two could carry your own shit.” 

“But we need our hands for trying things on,” Molly laughed. 

Angel laughed with her, then shook his head. “I promised we’d find somethin’ ya like, my phone says there’s a really cool pool bar next street ova. Plus it’s got karaoke!” 

“What’s karaoke?” 

Angel groaned, “Pops really had ya livin’ in the dark, eh?” He put an arm around his brother, “Niss, tonight we’re gonna introduce ya to the twenty-first century!” 

\---- 

Molly walked around the pool table, cue in hand, carefully eyeing the balls. “Striped six, corner pocket.” 

“Ya sure ya wanna do that?” Angel smirked at her. “It’s a tough shot.” 

“Ya forget who ya talkin’ to, dipshit?” Molly raised an eyebrow at him with a sassy smile of hers back, “I owned at hustlin’ pool.” 

“Well then put ya money where ya mouth is, sis,” Angel said, gesturing to the table. “I’m waitin’.” 

“Don’t rush me!” Molly sniffed. “Or I’ll tell Niss on ya.” 

“Oh yeah, that’ll work real well,” Angel laughed, motioning to the nearby stage where Arackniss was stumbling around with a microphone, several empty glasses on their sides scattered around his feet and on the stool next to him where the song book lay. 

“This one goes out to the – the – all the – free… birds out there…” Arackniss slurred into the mic, starting to sing off-key to the music, “ _If I leeeeeave here tomorroooow….. would you still remember meeee?_ ” 

“Ya know, the first six times he sang that song it was annoyin’,” Angel said, watching Molly line up her shot, “But now it’s just fuckin’ hilarious.” 

“Well, he had to learn the song first,” Molly giggled. “I hope ya took some video.” 

Angel waggled his phone in front of her, “A’course. Blackmail.” He frowned a little as Molly sunk her shot. “Bitch.” 

Molly mock-gasped. “Don’t talk to ya sister that way!” 

Angel blew a raspberry at her, “The fuck eva, I’m tired of watchin’ ya kick my ass. Ready to head back to the suite?” 

“If we can get Lynyrd Skynyrd over here to go,” Molly said, jerking her thumb in Arackniss’ direction. “Y’know, responsible drinkin’ partners shoulda prob’ly cut him off by now.” 

“Yeah.” Angel watched his brother for a moment, then smirked. “Good thing he’s with us.” 

\--- 

“Ooh! He said it again! Drink!” Molly instructed, clinking her bottle to Angel’s and Arackniss’ before they all drank. Shrek played on the large TV in front of them, Angel having suggested a game where they drink every time Shrek mentioned a swamp. 

Arackniss tossed his bottle aside, adding it to the ever growing pile. He crawled over to Angel, shoving his face in the taller spider’s face. “Why – whyyy… why’s Fiona so mad huh? They coulda just… they could just… if they just talked… about it she woulda known – or, uh – he woulda known that she’s a… green bitch too. A big green bitch.” 

Molly was starting to get tipsy too, finally, her eyes growing big. “Yeah, they coulda just talked!” 

Angel huffed a laugh, not being able to do anything but shake his head. Due to a full afterlife of drinking and hard drugs, it seemed he had a better tolerance for a night of drinking than his siblings did. It also seemed like his family suddenly became very hypocritical when drunk. 

“Anotha one!” Arackniss demanded when the credits rolled. 

“There are a whole buncha ‘em but,” Angel grabbed the remote out of his brother’s hand, earning a pout, “I think – an’ I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this – we prob’ly partied enough for tonight.” He glanced over to see that Molly had conked out on one end of the couch, a bottle still dangling from one hand. 

Arackniss wasn’t long for consciousness either, Angel could tell by the way he was swaying around, not bothering to get up from his seat on the floor. 

“C’mon, bro,” Angel said, hoisting Arackniss up onto the other side of the couch, with enough room for Molly to stretch her legs out, grabbing a throw pillow and sticking it under his brother’s head. “There’s water in the fridge if ya wake up wantin’ some. Though I dunno if ya gonna even rememba me sayin’ that.” 

He turned to go, and Arackniss grabbed his arm, mumbling something. Angel frowned, bending down to try to hear better. “What?” 

Arackniss mumbled again, but it was too soft, and the darker spider was asleep in seconds. 

Angel shook his head, watching his sleeping siblings for a minute. He gently yanked the bottle out of Molly's hand, tossing a blanket over her before walking over to the large picture window and settling against it. He watched the city glitter under the night time light for a while before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a postcard he’d gotten from the hotel lobby, and a pen. He flicked the top of the pen a few times, thinking, before starting to write. 

_Dear Charlie  
Don’t ask about where your handmade postcards went it’s a long story. I think we’re halfway to the seaside we’re going to now. Things with Molly and Niss have been up and down but I guess that’s what you’d expect. _

Angel paused, chewing the top of the pen for a moment before adding the last sentence. 

_Thanks for making me go.  
Love,  
Angel  
XOXO_


	6. Confessions and the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the end stretch now my friends! This is the penultimate chapter :)

“Wakey wakey, baby bro! We gotta get on the road!” Molly’s voice chirped. 

Angel groaned into the pillow he was currently smooshing his face into, “I’m five minutes younger than ya, are ya gonna rub that in my face the rest o’ my damn after-life?” 

“Yep! If ya get up now, ya can help me wake up Niss!” 

Angel forced his eyes open, staring blearily to where Molly stood in the doorway of the bedroom, cheerily smiling at him. 

Since his siblings had both passed out in the living room after their night of drinking, Angel had opted to take the bedroom. Realizing what kind of things Val and Vox probably got up to in the bed, Angel had grabbed the blankets and pillows and made himself a nest on the floor, which he now glared up at his sister from. 

“How the fuck are ya this awake, ya drank as much as either of us last night!” 

“Just lucky I guess,” Molly grinned, snapping her fingers at him, “Now come on, get up!” 

“Nnnngh….” Angel stretched his limbs for a moment before forcing himself to all fours, then to his feet. “Fuckin’ sisters…” 

He stumbled into the living area, glancing down where Arackniss was still sleeping on the couch. “Aw. When he’s sleeping he actually doesn’t look like a giant dick.” 

“Angel!” 

“I’m just kidding,” Angel said, bending over to shake his brother. “Whaddya think, want me to throw my celebrity status around one more time so we can get a fancy breakfast before we leave this joint?” 

“Well…” Molly bit her lip. “If you think you can…” 

“’Course I can. You an’ Niss deserve a li’l more a’ the high life. Niss, wake the fuck up!” 

“Fuck off,” Arackniss grumbled, twisting further into the couch, “My head’s killin’ me.” 

“That’s what ya get for drinkin’ so much in that tiny li’l body of yours,” Angel said, stepping back as Arackniss sat up at that, clutching at his head. 

“I ain’t tiny.” 

“Coulda fooled me!” 

Angel danced out of the way of Arackniss’ half-hearted swipe. “C’mon, if ya take a shower you’ll feel betta. It’s a real nice one too, one a’ those rain ones.” 

Arackniss grumbled, but still rolled off the couch and staggered his way to the bathroom. Molly had been gathering their things, but was now stopped at the giant picture window, staring contemplatively out of it. 

“Everythin’ okay?” Angel asked, approaching his sister from behind. 

“Yeah…” Molly said, resting her head against the glass. “I just keep wonderin’ what compelled him to do it…” 

“Eh?” Angel stared at her. “Who? Do what?” 

“Pops.” Molly indicated her purse where the box of ashes sat on top, ready for travel. “He’s never been out during an Extermination before, not that I know of… so why was he out?” 

Angel stared out the window with her for a moment, silently contemplating what to say. Finally he landed on, “Who knows why he did anythin’.” 

“Mm.” Molly didn’t look totally satisfied, but she turned away from the window and packed the box properly into her purse. A moment later Arackniss came out of the bathroom, fully showered and dressed, still rubbing at his head. 

“Feel betta?” Molly asked. 

“Li’l bit,” Arackniss admitted. 

“Let’s get goin’,” Angel said, “I’m sure we can find a great breakfast joint that does mimosas – li’l hair o’ the dog won’t hurt!” 

“That’s the most sensible thing that’s come out of ya mouth so far,” Arackniss said, heading for the door. 

“Oh, NIssy, ya wouldn’t believe the things that come out of my mouth.” 

“Stop that.” 

\--- 

“Oh wow, this place is fancy,” Molly breathed as she followed Angel and Arackniss up a special staircase where the imp waiter was showing them to their table. Angel was acting like a red carpet diva the entire way, blowing kisses and posing for pictures when demons recognized him and pulled out their phones. 

“You’re such an attention whore,” Arackniss grumbled under his breath. 

“And I own it, baby,” Angel winked, giving a salacious smile to the waiter as they were seated at a table on a balcony overlooking the rest of the restaurant – it didn’t escape Angel that it was probably so the rest of the guests would be able to see him, too. 

“Do you think we’re underdressed?” Molly worried. 

“Don’t matter if we are or not if ya act like we belong, we do,” Angel said. “’Sides, I’m wearin’ a mini-skirt. I think you’re fine, Molly.” 

“Just checking…” Molly said. “I’m not used to all this glamor like you are.” 

Angel laughed a little. “You’d be surprised how fast it gets old. Glad I can show ya a bit of it though.” 

“It ain’t… bad,” Arackniss grudgingly agreed, picking up a menu. “Hey, they do have mimosas.” 

“Then I know where we’re starting!” Angel said, waving the waiter over to order their drinks, then pulling out his phone. “C’mon, crowd in – we don’t have any family selfies!” 

“I don’t wanna be in a selfie,” Arackniss said. 

Angel pouted. “Why not? We don’t have any pictures togetha. It’s not like Pops can get mad about ya bein’ seen wit’ me anymore.” 

Something seemed to click in Arackniss’ brain then, and he sighed, scooting closer to Molly so Angel could angle him in the frame, “Fine…” 

“Yes! Say ‘Angel is the best!’” Angel said as he snapped the photo, posting it to Voxtagram and sitting back with a small smile. “Charlie’ll be happy to see that.” 

There was a ping barely a second later, and Arackniss twisted his head to read the screen. “Moth pimp has liked your photo? Damn, is that your boss? That was fast.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Angel said, snatching the phone off the table and sliding it back into his pocket. “He likes ta keep an eye on my socials, ya know how it is.” Arackniss raised an eyebrow at him, but Angel cleared his throat, picking up a menu, “I heard they got the best stuffed French toast here, I’m gonna try it.” 

“That sounds good,” Molly said, eyeing her own menu. “Or maybe pancakes?” 

“No pancakes are as good as yours, Molls,” Arackniss said with a smile, “So ya might be disappointed.” 

“Hey,” Angel nudged Arackniss, “Rememba when Molly was learnin’ ta cook wit’ Ma an’ Pops had Vito ova for breakfast?” 

“Oh yeah!” Arackniss laughed, “Molly, you burned the whole thing ‘cause ya were so nervous! Ya had to throw the whole thing away!” 

Molly blushed. “Actually, I didn’t burn ‘em…” 

“Eh?” Angel frowned, “Whaddya mean? I rememba the smoke comin’ outta the kitchen an’ everythin’, Vito runnin’ outta there like his hat was gonna catch fire.”

“Yeah, Pops said he got so overwhelmed by the smoke he had to leave,” Arackniss cocked his head. 

Molly pulled on one of her curls. “Oh, you’re such… such boys! I wasn’t fuckin’ nervous, I was pissed.” Angel and Arackniss both stared at her, their drinks hovering near their mouths as they waited for her to continue. 

Molly sighed, “I already knew how ta make the damn pancakes, it wasn’t hard. Ma went outta the room, an’ before Vito came in I heard him outside – he was standin’ right under the kitchen window. Talkin’ to one o’ his friends, the idiot, about how he was plannin’ to get Pops’ spot in the Family, maybe have him an’ Niss killed ta do it… I couldn’t take that. So when he came in I invited him inta the kitchen an’…. Kinda… shoved his hand into the fryin’ pan as a warnin’ not to mess wit’ us. That’s why he went runnin’ outta there…”   
She paused, looking up at her brothers’ stunned faces, “Well don’t look so shocked!” 

Angel’s jaw was hanging open. “I always thought ya just burned it…” 

“Me too,” Arackniss said, with a similar expression of awe. “Molly, ya neva told me that!” 

Molly shrugged. “What would’ve been the point? You an’ Pops seemed so adamant I should stay in the house… I had to carry out my part in the Family a bit more… creatively.” 

“Did Ma know?” Angel asked, and Molly grinned. 

“Who d’ya think taught me?” 

Angel sat back, feeling like his world had tipped upside down. That definitely answered some questions about Molly and her position in Hell, but even still, he was seeing his sister in a new light. He let out a little nervous laugh as their food was brought, glancing at Arackniss. 

“Don’t tell me ya got some weirdo skeletons in ya closet too.” 

Arackniss shrugged, “Who doesn’t?” 

“Heh, yeah…” Angel said, digging into his French toast, “Fair enough, I guess.” 

While they ate, Molly pulled a map from her purse, spreading it across the table, placing a salt shaker on top of it to keep it from moving. “Okay, we’re pretty close… a few more hours and no more long stops and we should be at the seaside…” 

“Gotta admit, I’m curious to see what the seaside in Hell looks like,” Angel said, licking at the powdered sugar on his fingers. “Kinda weird for Pops ta ask ta be scattered there, doncha think?” 

“Not really,” Arackniss said, draining his mimosa. “Doncha rememba? He liked the shore. Used ta take us ta Coney Island an’ Atlantic City before he got way up there in the Family.”

“I guess…” Angel glanced away, rubbing at one arm. “I neva realized he was havin’ a good time… seemed like he was always yellin’ at me or ignorin’ us.” 

Arackniss was looking vaguely into his glass, and Angel was unsure if his brother had even heard him or not. “I rememba when I was real little… before you two got born… he took me fishin’ once. Just me an’ him. It was… real special. Used ta wonder if I dreamed it, but there was a photo of it at Ma’s house… me an’ him on the boat, smilin’.” 

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the siblings, the only sound the scraping of knives and forks as they finished their food, all avoiding making eye contact. As usual, Angel was the one to break the silence once he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Well, I guess if we’re that close we may as well get goin’ and finish up his final wish, eh?” Angel said. “Or at least you two can, I probably woulda thrown him in a sewer by now.” 

Molly stood with a sigh, her face unusually flat. “Yeah… we’re close, but not that close. We still have a long drive ahead of us. If we leave now we can get there before dark.”   
She didn’t wait for her brothers to follow before striding out of the restaurant. 

\--- 

Angel stretched out in the back seat, looking at his phone, bored out of his mind. He could see text after text from Val, probably asking him what he was thinking essentially stealing his suite in Hedonism Central for the night, but he’d switched his phone to silent. He was on vacation, he really didn’t feel like dealing with the pimp along with everything else. 

Dismissing the newest text from Val, Angel opened his photos, smiling a little at the spider family selfie. Arackniss had even tried to smile, which in itself was some kind of miracle. He sat up, glancing into the front seat. Molly was fast asleep, the mimosa and early rising finally catching up with her. Arackniss sat at the wheel, staring straight ahead. 

“Hey… Niss?” 

“What, Tony?” 

“Angel.” 

“Sorry. What, Angel?” 

Angel leaned forward, “Ya were livin’ wit’ Pops… right?” He didn’t miss how his brother’s knuckles tightened on the wheel. 

“Yeah. So?” 

“So… ya must know why he went out in the Extermination. Molly said she didn’t know.” 

Arackniss didn’t answer for so long that Angel sat back in his seat, figuring his brother was going for silent treatment. Suddenly Arackniss spoke, so softly that Angel had to sit forward to catch his words. 

“Ya can’t tell Molly.” 

Angel glanced at his still sleeping sister, then back to Arackniss, who was watching him in the rear view mirror. “Okay… okay, I won’t tell her.” 

Another long moment of silence, then, “He was out there ‘cause a’ me.” 

Angel tilted his head, “Cause a’ –“ 

“I had enough o’ his shit,” Arackniss said, his eyes laser focused on the road. “He always told me if I left he’d drag me back but I didn’t fuckin’ care this time. Had enough o’ his stupid power plays with the overlords, enough o’ sendin’ me out on jobs that I didn’t know if I’d come back from, enough o’ him tellin’ me I ain’t good enough… I told him he could well an’ truly get fucked an’ left.” 

“….Niss, I –“ Angel started, but Arackniss wasn’t done. 

“I found a safe enough bar to ride out Extermination, but apparently Pops was pissed enough at me that I guess he figured he’d brave the angels if he could drag me back and beat the shit outta me. But he didn’t get the chance.” He let out a humorless laugh, “Next thing I know Molly’s callin’ me, freakin’ out that she found Pops’ body. An’… it was the weirdest feelin’. Relieved an’ guilty at the same time, somehow.” 

Angel just stared at his brother. Maybe it was the mimosas talking, but this was the most open Arackniss had ever been with him, in life or after. 

“I dunno why I’m tellin’ ya all this,” Arackniss sighed. “I don’t actually give a fuck if Pops rests in peace or not… it’s all for Molly. She’s got this bug up her butt about it, an’ ya know how she is when she gets her mind set on somethin’…. Almost as bad as you are. An’ I know your relationship was… Christ, if I were ya, I wouldn’t have come and I wouldn’t have blamed ya, either.” 

“I… didn’t want to,” Angel said. “Not at first. But I’m glad I did now… I don’t care about Pops either, but… I… I do care about you two. Even if I ain’t great at showin’ it sometimes.” 

“Like I’m one ta talk…” Arackniss said, a little sadly. “I wanted ta be a betta brother to ya….I really did. Ya would’ve thought wakin’ up in Hell would’ve been my wakeup call, but wit’ Pops here an’ all…” he bit his lip, “I dunno if you’d understand. Wantin’ ta leave but knowin’ ya can’t ‘cause you’re tied to someone… bein’ scared to take that step because then what’ll become of ya…” 

Angel swallowed thickly, glancing down at his phone as another text from Val silently slid through. “Uh… actually Niss, I think… I might understand betta than a lotta people. I neva knew ya felt that way wit’ Pops, an’ I’m sorry I didn’t. Maybe I coulda helped ya somehow…” 

“Yeah well…” Arackniss forced fake cheeriness into his voice, signaling to Angel that the moment for raw honesty was over, “The old fart’s dead now, so I guess it don’t really matter.” 

“Yeah…. Yeah,” Angel said, taking the hint and leaning back again. “I guess it don’t.” 

\--- 

The next few hours went by fairly quickly, the car stopping a few times so the siblings could switch drivers and seats, giving some the opportunity to drive or stretch long legs. Most of the ride was passed in comfortable silence – even Angel Dust had apparently lost his propensity for talking nonstop, falling into a contemplative mood instead. He perked up as the scenery around them began to change. Flat, desolate landscapes gave way to rocky cliffs that plunged down into a blood red sea. 

“We must be really close now,” Angel said, breaking an hour long silence. “Look at that water… damn, I’ve neva seen anythin’ like that… it’s pretty…. an’ kinda creepy…” 

“The spot we’re going to should be just down here,” Molly said from the driver’s seat, turning them down a bumpy road that seemed to be weaving down the cliff. A few moments later she pulled them into a sandy overlook that appeared to be a parking lot. 

All the spiders got out of the car, the sea breeze ruffling their hair and fur as they stood and looked over the cliff to watch the blood-red waves crash against black rocks. Coal spotted gulls flew above them, dive-bombing the water and cawing. 

A narrow, rickety wooden staircase set into the cliff led the way down to the black sand and the water. Molly took a deep breath, holding the box of Henroin’s ashes close to her chest with her lower arms, before reaching out with her upper arms to take hold of each of her brothers’ hands. 

“Okay,” Molly said, taking another shuddering breath, “Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos so far, and of course feel free to comment if you wish to!   
> Where you can find me:   
> Twitter: @Xingshou1


	7. Pobody's Nerfect

“Okay,” Molly said, taking another shuddering breath, “Are you ready?”

Angel took one step towards the red sea, then stopped, pulling his hand out of his sister’s. “I – I can’t.” 

“Huh?” Molly stopped to look at him. “Whaddya mean?” 

“I’m here for ya, Molly,” Angel said, “But...just you. An’ Niss.” He indicated the box in her lower hands. “Not him.” 

“But Angel –“ 

“I’ll be right here waitin’,” Angel said, giving her shoulder a soft pat. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” 

For a minute it looked like Molly might cry, and Angel held his breath, because he knew if anything would make him do something he didn’t want to do it was his sister crying – but after a second she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back, nodding. “Niss? Stayin’ or goin’?” 

“I’ll go wit’ ya,” Arackniss said, giving a quick nod to Angel. “C’mon.” 

Their older brother put an arm around Molly’s waist, starting to guide her down to the shoreline. Angel kept his eyes on them, slowly sinking down to sit on the black sand, digging his lower arms through it as if to anchor himself. 

Everyone always talked about twins having a second sense of the other, but there were a lot of things about Molly he didn’t understand. Her unerring loyalty to their father, for one. Arackniss he could understand, especially after what his brother had told him in the car. Trapped into service under the guise of family, just like Angel was trapped under Valentino under the guise of debt. That he could understand. But Molly – she seemed to constantly have hope that Henroin would suddenly turn around and change his tune if only she continued to do what he asked of her. 

Angel shook his head. He’d been there once, too, but those hopes had crashed burning to the ground before he’d even died, the night his own father had decided he wasn’t allowed to live under the same roof as his family. Seemed Molly took that same hope even beyond the grave. In some ways, it was admirable, but in others, it kind of made Angel worry about her. 

He watched from a distance as Molly crouched down and opened the box, tossing what was left of their father into the ocean. Arackniss said something to her, putting a hand on her arm, and she nodded. They both turned to make their way back up the beach, and Angel stood, brushing the sand off his legs. 

“All done?” 

“All done,” Molly said with a small smile. “We can go.” 

Angel started to follow them back towards the staircase that would bring them back to the car, but Arackniss stopped suddenly, turning back to Angel. “You should spend a minute down there.” 

“Huh?” Angel frowned at him, “Why? I ain’t got nothin’ to say to that bastard.” 

“I thought the same thing, but…” Arackniss sighed, “Don’t they teach ya about closure or whateva at that dumb hotel of yours? Please. I know I ain’t been that good a brother to ya in the past but I’m tryin’ now, an’ I’m tellin’ ya if ya don’t just take a minute down there… ya might regret it.” 

Angel stared down at Arackniss, taking in the sincere look on his brother’s face. He groaned, throwing all four arms in the air. “Okay, okay, fine. If it’ll shut ya up. One minute. Got that? One! I’m settin’ a timer, even!” 

He turned and stomped down the beach, pausing when he reached the waterline. The ashes had already been taken away by the water, but Angel knew that wasn’t really the point. He glanced over his shoulder to see his siblings watching him. With a sigh, he turned back to face the red ocean, closing his eyes as his brain turned over what he should say.  


“I just…” Angel tilted his head as a sea bird cawed, “I don’t understand what I did to make you hate me so much. All I wanted… all I ever wanted was for you like me. I didn’t even care if you loved me, just to like me would’ve been enough. Dunno if that woulda mattered though… ya seemed ta like Niss an’ look where he ended up… no betta off than me, really… tch.” Angel’s brow furrowed as he kicked at some sand, “If anyone in this family really deserved to be in Hell, it was you, so I guess… good luck in double Hell or wherever the fuck ya are now. That’s the last thing I ever gotta say ta ya.” 

Arackniss followed Angel with his eyes as the taller spider made his way back up to them. “All set?” 

“Done for good,” Angel said. “Let’s blow this joint an’ start headin’ home. Thought I saw a little roadside carnival if ya guys wanna check that out.” 

“Angel!” Molly said, “We can’t go to a carnival.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, we… we just… spread our dad’s ashes, right?” Molly said, “Wouldn’t it be… disrespectful?” 

Angel snorted, “Who the fuck cares about that?” 

“He’s right,” Arackniss agreed after a moment. “You made a promise, and you fulfilled it, Molly. You’re done. You’re free of him – we’re all free of him. So let’s go to the damn carnival.” 

“Yeah!” Angel whooped, “Shotgun!” 

“Wha – no way!” Arackniss growled, “It’s mine!” 

“No fair, you had it on the way over!” 

“Yeah, but I was also driving, so it cancels it out!” 

“It does not!” 

“Go fuck yourself!” 

“Only if ya pay me to, Nissy!” 

“I swear to God –“ 

“OW! Okay, you can have the front seat, let go a’ my hair, damn!” 

\--- 

A week after Angel returned to the hotel after his trip, Husk wandered down to the bar to start his shift and was startled to see Molly sitting on one of the stools, contentedly flipping through a magazine. He looked around, but she seemed to be alone in the lobby, Angel nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh… hey there, Molly…” Husk said. 

Molly looked up from her magazine with a bright smile. “Hello, Husk, how are ya?”  
Before Husk could answer, they were interrupted by some loud muffled shouting coming through the door of Charlie’s office, one of the voices distinctly Angel’s. Husk glanced at Molly, but she didn’t seemed perturbed by the noise at all, her smile still genuine as she waited for his answer. 

“What ah… what’s goin’ on in there?” Husk asked. 

“Oh, family therapy,” Molly said. “We all talked after the road trip and Angel thought it might be a good idea. Niss took some convincing but he seems to be more or less into it now. So they’re both in there with Charlie right now.” 

Husk cocked his head. “And you’re not?” 

Molly gave a shake of her curls, “We decided to do all three of us together once a week with Charlie, an’ then alternate weeks one on one with Charlie an’ Angel, so it’s Niss’ turn this week. When it’s our turn, Angel an’ I are doin’ music therapy. He an’ Niss…” She paused as there was another sudden bout of shouting, Arackniss’ voice this time, “…They do somethin’ else.” 

“Uh huh.” Husk stared at her for a moment, “Well – uh – can I get ya a drink or anything?” 

“Nah, I’m okay,” Molly smiled, closing her magazine and checking her phone for the time. “They should be done any minute. One part of the deal of doin’ this whole family therapy thing was that we’d decided we’d spend a coupla hours outta the hotel havin’ lunch or doin’ somethin’ together.” 

“Hm…” Husk reached for his usual bottle, “And how’s that been treatin’ ya guys so far?” 

“So far so good, kitty,” Molly winked, reaching over to flick the fluff on his face in an imitation of her twin, standing up and moving away before he could react. 

The door to Charlie’s office opened, and Angel, Arackniss and Charlie all stepped out into the lobby. Despite the shouting that had preceded them, neither brother looked upset. In fact, Angel in particular looked relaxed, not displaying any of the closed off body language he usually did if he was upset about something. Charlie looked a little shell shocked, but her usual enthusiasm powered through as she consulted her clipboard. 

“That was a great session, you two… a little… explosive, but hey – if it gets the job done, right? Oh – hi, Molly!” 

“Heya, Princess,” Molly smiled as she put her magazine into her purse. “Boys – ready for lunch? I’m starvin’.” 

“Super ready, I just gotta grab Nuggs from upstairs,” Angel said. 

Arackniss groaned, “You’re bringin’ the pig?” 

“’Course I’m bringin’ the pig, he’s family too! He wants to hang out wit’ his auntie an’ uncle!” 

“Ah for fuck’s sake…” 

Angel put his hands on his hips with a knowing smile. “I’ll let ya hold his leash.” 

Arackniss scuffed his foot on the ground, “…Okay, fine.” 

“You’re such a softie,” Angel snickered, ruffling his brother’s hair, bounding up the steps before he could get a retort in. 

Arackniss rolled his eyes. “Dumbass.” 

Angel came back seconds later, holding a happily snuffling Fat Nuggets in his arms, holding one of his free arms out for Molly, “Ready! Let’s go!” 

Husk shook his head as the spider family made their way out the door. “That is one weird as fuck family.”

\--- 

Seated across from her brothers in their favorite diner booth, Molly angled her phone with her upper hands, using her lower hands to stroke Fat Nuggets, who was sitting in her lap. The glasses and dishes from their individual meals had been pushed aside, and two guns sat on the table in front of Angel and Arackniss respectively. 

“Okay,” Molly said, pushing the record button, “Eyes closed? All your eyes, Angel – and – go!” 

Angel and Arackniss both began disassembling the weapons as fast as they could, both keeping their eyes closed – as soon as both pieces were disassembled, they quickly began reassembling them, extra arms making short work of the process. 

“Done!” Angel crowed triumphantly, opening his eyes, “Did I win?” 

“Yep!” Molly grinned, pressing pause on the phone. “Sorry, Niss!” 

Arackniss frowned, looking around. “The fuck did my trigger hammer go? I had it when it was together… did it fall?” He bent under the table, looking for the missing piece, only to get licked in the face by Nuggets. 

“Okay, so,” Angel said, putting his own gun away and pulling out his phone, “Val’s goin’ on a business trip this weekend an’ he ain’t bringin’ me wit’ him so I got the weekend off – it’s your turn to pick the movie night theme, Molls.” 

“Musicals!” Molly said brightly, eliciting a groan from Arackniss, who was still searching under the table. 

“Hey, hey, we had to sit through your damn Kung Fu movies last time, suck it up,” Angel said. 

“Whatever, just try ta pick a good Streisand one or somethin’,” Arackniss grumbled. 

“I think we can manage that,” Molly laughed. 

“Molly, lemme see that video,” Arackniss said, “I can see if the piece fell off the table or where it went.” 

“Ah, don’t need ta, Nissy,” Angel said, extending his third set of arms and revealing the missing trigger hammer in his hand, “I stole it when ya weren’t lookin’!” 

“Angel!” Arackniss snatched the piece from him as his brother cackled, “You goddamn fluffy cheater, you –“ 

Angel just rested his chin on his hand with a fond smile as Arackniss delved into a stream of angry Italian insults. “Yeah, yeah. Love ya too, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes they are a fucked up family but they're trying at least :) Thanks so much to everyone who followed and left comments and kudos and everything! 
> 
> I've got two more stories coming down the pipeline that are partially finished because I literally cannot stop writing for these characters, I'm officially obsessed now. I just haven't decided which I want to post first yet - one's a sequel to You're My Best Friend and the other is a human AU RadioDust thing, but whichever I decide to go with the other will be coming after. 
> 
> In any case, thanks so much again, and as always feel free to comment if you wish to!


End file.
